Detached
by Zeki
Summary: A fight in wich no one can emerge victourious. **Riku's POV** R+R Riku/Kairi


                                                                **Detached**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer\Warning: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song Days, from Digimon. The song is the italic and bold so you can separate it from thought. Contains spoilers and is set during hollow bastion during Riku and Sora's second fight. **Riku's POV**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I glance around. An impossible scene lies before my eyes. Myself. I see myself, fighting who was once my best friend. _A fight in which no one can emerge victorious, Ansem's work._ _Dive deeper into the darkness he told me. Look where it's gotten me, standing apart from myself. Detached. _

The clang of metal shatters my thoughts and throws me back into reality. The fight continues on.  Keyblade against keyblade. And I feel every blow. Impulsively I clutch my hand to my stomach. Blood? The deep crimson seeps through my shirt staining my hand. Why does the pain radiate throughout my body while the other me doesn't flinch. Does he even feel what I feel? I beg them to stop. They don't hear me. They don't see me. They don't know. To my knees I fall and soon I'm on all fours panting. _What will happen to me if I lose? What will happen to Kairi and Sora if I lose?_

_Kairi…_ _So peacefully lying in the middle of the conflict. Like an angel without wings._ She glowed a bright white while I began to glow a deep black. Like day and night. Light and Dark. Life and Death.
    
    **_The light that spreads through the pale sky is continuous_**
    
    **_The repeating days, excuses and lies and don't know_**
    
    **_I just wonder why I exist here_**
    
    **_You stayed nearby without saying anything and gave me happiness_**__
    
    _All I had wanted was to save her. Make her love me, the way I loved her. Her cheerful smile and energetic nature, always so happy, ready to cheer you up. She was beautiful in every way. Now she lies, peaceful, yet almost lifeless. But even if she didn't, she would never return my affection, would she?_
    
    **_Bury the heart that is tangled with love and every day with kisses_**
    
    **_More than now, more than this, hold me tight so that I might break_**
    
    **_More tighter more more..._**
    
    **_The pain from time that sways behind my eyelids wants to become stronger_**
    
    **_The troubling days, reality and vacancy and refrain from looking_**
    
    ****
    
    I look at her glowing, a pure white light engulfing her body, and myself the same. But the light is black, total darkness, like a moonless night.  
    
    **_Even if I got hurt and move away from the building uneasiness_**
    
    **_Will you still stay there unchanged and give me kindness?_**
    
    **_Wishing at the love and every day, we will draw our future_**
    
    **_More than now, more than this, I will stare stronger at the future_**
    
    **_More always more more..._**
    
    ****
    
    _I did this to her._ My eyes glimpse up at the fight, _the keyblade that unlocks hearts,_ the words echo in my mind. _I never could have saved her. Because, her heart never belonged to me. That's why the keyblade, the keyblade that was mine, chose him instead. Sora has you heart. Sora has your love. I'll never see you again, will I?_
    
    **_Bury the heart that is tangled with love and every day with kisses_**
    
    **_More than now, more than this, hold me tight so that I might break_**
    
    **_More tighter more more..._**
    
    **_Wishing at the love and every day, we will draw our future_**
    
    **_More than now, more than this, I will stare stronger at the future_**
    
    **_More always more more..._**
    
    ****
    
    _I can feel myself fading, the black glow, the darkness, consuming me. Before I go…_I lift Kairi into my arms. I trace her face with my hand and softly kiss her. _I'll never forget you._
    
    _This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. It should have been the three of us together. Friends forever._
    
    [Flashback]
    
    A young Kairi held out her hand. "Friends forever?" the sun was setting on the beach and even the sand seemed to sparkle.

Riku and Sora exchanged a sideways glance before placing their hands on hers "Forever" Riku Smiled.

[End flashback]

"I love you Kairi." I Say as I gently place her on the floor and fade away. Into oblivion. Into the darkness.
    
    ****
    
    **_Aozameta sora nijinda hi no hikari_**
    
    **_Kurikaeshi hibi doko mademo kimi to_**
    
    ****
    
    **_The light that spreads through the pale sky_**
    
    **_The repeating days, with you forever..._**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    ………………………………………………………………………………………………
    
    Authors Notes: Hope you liked it. I wanted to do something in first person and I wrote this. I'd appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought.
    
    …………………………………………………………………………………………….
    
    ****


End file.
